


The Bet Is On Armin

by orphan_account



Series: The King, his Queen and their Chess Master [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discussing the asses of teenagers is hardly the proper thing to do, yet while drinking, Erwin and Levi end up on the topic. Naturally, this leads to a threeway with Armin. But who is it really all about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet Is On Armin

There had been alcohol involved. There was a red wine stain on Erwin’s couch indicating as much, and two empty bottles of wine standing on his kitchen floor. There were probably glasses somewhere in his home as well, but they must have displaced them somewhere. Erwin didn’t think that he would just drink wine directly from the bottle, after all.

But he, or Levi, must have been at least somewhat intoxicated to come up with the subject. Like any conversation, tracking the origin was difficult, but it had probably started with Levi commenting that for as much of a brat as Eren Yeager was, he had a fine ass.

Erwin had snorted at the notion. “Any ass looks good in our uniform,” he had said. “Eren Yeager’s isn’t very special.”

“Name a better one, I dare you,” Levi had taunted crudely. If Erwin’s memory served him right, then Levi had been swinging a third bottle in his hand. Maybe that was where the stain on the couch had come from.

“Armin Arlert, for starters,” he had replied without hesitation. His appreciation for Armin ran much deeper than such superficialities, but he had indeed noticed Armin bending over to pick up one thing or another; and the view had been magnificent.

“That kid?” Levi had said skeptically. “Skinny ass on that one. Fucking would be like screwing a child.”

“No,” Erwin had corrected him, shaking his head excessively. He had become dizzy, and sobered up mildly at the same time. “You’re underestimating him. He isn’t muscular persay, but his ass is perkier than his framing would suggest.”

Levi had made a drunken and rude _tch_ sound at that. “Oi, you’re spending too much time fantasizing about that skinny brat. You’re deluding yourself. You just like him because he’s a young you, so you think you’ve got a chance.”

“And it’s not the same with you and Eren Yeager?” Erwin had asked. “I saw how excited you got when he said he would exterminate the titans. And even Hange thought your beating of him was exaggeratingly excessive.”

“Lots of fucking exes in that sentence,” Levi had grumbled. Rubbing his sore head, sure to encounter a hangover the next day, he accidentally stared down at the couch. “Your couch is fucking filthy.” He had gotten up and sat down on an armchair opposite to Erwin, though he still eyeing the stain. Erwin had decided to let it be, so Levi had continued. “And I didn’t enjoy beating him.”

“You just liked the control,” Erwin had observed. “Wasn’t that what you told me once? You would never submit to me, because you wanted to be in control.”

“Still bitter about that?” Levi’s snide comment had wounded him, but even in a drunken state, Erwin hadn’t let it show.

“No. I have my eyes set on-“

“That blonde smartass,” Levi said. “I get it.  He’ll probably be willing to suck the big commander’s cock as soon as you gave the order. And where’s the fun in that?”

“You want to have sex with Yeager then, because you want to have a challenge? You want to break his will?”

“Breaking him would be useless. Can’t have a heartbroken titan running around,” Levi had stated. “I just want to fuck him into submission.”

“And where’s the fun in that?” Erwin had retorted. By this time, the hour was nearly at dawn, and morning light had started to filter through the blinds. “Everything in our lives is a battle. Isn’t someone giving in instantly a more appealing thought?”

“No.”

Knowing that he was in the right, it had become bothersome for Erwin to defend the young strategist he had his mind set on. How could he explain the appeal to someone as stubborn as Levi?

“Then let me ask you this. What do you think Eren Yeager would even do with you? At most, he would let you screw him. That’s the limit to his submission.” He paused, leaving Levi room to counter, but he did not. “Whereas Armin Arlert, who has proven his flexibility to us already, would be open for all of your desires.”

“Right now, my only desire is for that stain to go away,” Levi had said, glaring at the couch. Erwin had risen, placed a pillow over it, and continued.

“Let me suggest this to you. First, we lie with Armin Arlert-”

“Just say fuck already-“

“And then we _fuck_ Eren Yeager. Then we can see who would be preferable,” Erwin had said, with just a hint of a smirk.

“When you say _we_ , do you really mean a threesome?” Levi had asked sceptically. Erwin had nodded, so he had said: “Are you sure you’d want to share your sweet little Armin with someone like me?”

“I would see it as a bonus,” Erwin had replied darkly. At that, Levi had drunk more from his bottle, Erwin remembered. Then he had said:

“Fine. Don’t get jealous.”

That was how it had happened. Erwin’s mind was fuzzy on their reason for drinking in the first place, but he knew that the night had ended with him and Levi in agreement about the fact that they needed to fuck Armin Arlert to see if he was good enough.

The very next day, Erwin decided to strategize on ways to make Armin accept their offer, but Levi decided to skip thinking things through. He came barging into Erwin’s office after noon, tidied it up for a bit, and then declared that he had sent a summoning for Armin to come there.

“In my office? Really?” Erwin asked as Levi closed the curtains.

“Really. What, you were gonna summon a 15 year old to your bedroom? If you want another scandal on our hands, that’s your business, but…”

Erwin closed his eyes. “I suppose this will suffice.”

Within seconds, there was a knock in the door, so he put himself together smoothly, placing his elbows on the desk and appearing flawlessly professional. Levi stood next to his chair with his arms folded over his chest and that menacing stare of his directed at the door.

“Come in,” Erwin called. The door had been left slightly open by Levi, so his voice carried out, and Armin entered the room with more class than a young boy should have.

Saluting them perfectly, he stopped in the middle of the room, looking at his two superiors and announcing:  “Armin Arlert, reporting for duty, sir!”

His sincerity was a thing of beauty, thought Erwin. But Levi wasted no time admiring such matters. He chose the tactless road he liked so much.

“We’re planning to fuck you. Are you down with that? If not, I win a bet, and we’ll fuck Eren Yeager, if he’s down with that,” he stated casually.

Armin’s eyes, predictably, widened at the boldness. Erwin felt that it was a poor move, but done was done.

“Armin,” he said, playing along. “I believe you would do better than Eren Yeager in this matter. If you let us.”

“Sir, I believe this is called sexual harassment,” Armin said, with an utterly concerned look. He took a deep breath, turned around and walked to the door.

Erwin felt his heart sink with disappointment, even as his eyes focused on the young cadet’s ass. He could feel Levi’s smirk even without looking to his left, but both of them were shocked when instead of leaving, Armin closed the door and locked it. With one hand resting against the wood, Armin said – face hidden behind his blonde hair as his head was tilted down – “I don’t know how to, Commander Erwin, Captain Levi. But I have been called a fast learner, so if you have the will to teach me, I…” He turned to face them, his eyes burning with a passion matching Eren Yeager’s. “I accept your proposition!”

He said it like it was a declaration of war, a challenge for them. Even though it took Erwin aback, having pictured Armin to be more obviously submissive, he noticed Levi’s body twitch with anticipation.

“Oh?” Levi said, and he was quick to advance on the young boy. They were of the same height, so it was easy for him to place his hand next to Armin’s face, resting it on the door and trapping Armin against it. “Then start taking notes.”

From his seat behind the desk, Erwin saw Levi kiss the boy, leaning to the side so that he was given a view of it. Armin’s eyes closed when the captain’s tongue entered his mouth, and Erwin wet his lips as he noticed the cadet’s body tremble.

 Levi was a notorious skilled kisser, though few who spread this rumour could confirm it. Watching him take Armin’s breath away, make him weak to his knees, was all the proof Erwin needed. Was it perhaps Armin’s first kiss? It made sense that Levi would be so quick to claim it, when it was Erwin whom was most interested. Levi often indulged in such small victories, whenever they felt competitive.

Armin gasped when the kiss was over, his cheeks flushed red. Levi grabbed his chin, making him look straight into the captain’s eyes.

“Let’s evaluate you,” he said, still caught up in the teaching game Armin had unknowingly spawned. “Kiss me like that, and prove what a fast learner you are.”

Armin looked dizzy, yet he nodded, and grabbed Levi’s waist with shaking, nervous hands. They became steady the instant he leaned in and kissed Levi back, taking a step forward and making Levi back away from the door. Erwin leaned right to see better, and he was treated with the view of Levi’s stunned expression turning into enjoyment, as he wrapped his arms around Armin’s neck in appreciation, and kissed back feverishly.

Simply watching was a pleasure in itself, but watching Armin so easily pick up the skill of kissing made him hard, and impatient to experience it himself. Armin deepened the kiss further, his tongue claiming Levi’s mouth the way his own had recently been taken. Erwin watched intently as Levi gasped in turn, when Armin ended the kiss and took a step back, his hands returning to himself.

Levi panted softly, and licked his lips. “Not bad,” he said, and Erwin knew it was the understatement of the century. Levi nicked his head towards Erwin. “Why don’t you show the fancy commander over there, hm?”

Armin, whose lips were swollen from the kissing, and cheeks flushed with lust, made his way towards the desk without a word back.  He was keeping it together well, but as Erwin moved his chair out, facing the side for better access, he could see Armin’s fingers still shaking. Putting up a brave front, and willing to go through with anything despite fear, knowing that what needed to be done. Erwin appreciated such qualities in a soldier.

It was a lewd thought, but he enjoyed the fact that Armin’s eyes were trained on the floor, rather than Erwin’s own face. As if he intimidated him more than Captain Levi, whose ominous stare had trapped him against the door just a few moments prior.

“Commander, should I…” Armin seemed to have trouble expressing his desire, at first, but before Levi could speak for him, he gathered his willpower. “Should I be seated in your lap or on the desk, sir?”

Levi walked up to them and smoothly seated himself on the left corner, right next to where Armin was standing.

“I bet he wants you in his lap, don’t you, Erwin?” he asked, while reaching out to stroke his hand through Armin’s hair.

“That would be preferable,” Erwin agreed, smiling as Armin moved forward. Before he could straddle him, however, Erwin spoke. “Though you are wearing too much clothing.”

He saw Levi smirk slightly, out of Armin’s sight. The young cadet closed his eyes, and took off his jacket, placing it on the desk next to Levi. His slender, skinny body was hugged by the leather straps and tight clothing already, but they wanted skin, so Armin unfastened the straps and let them drop to the floor. He had to remove his boots, and soon he was just wearing his white shirt and pants.

“Look at me,” Erwin commanded, “as you take off the rest.”

Slowly, Armin looked up, but despite his obvious inexperience he was wearing a determined expression as his eyes met Erwin’s. He unbuttoned his shirt and folded it swiftly, placing it on top of his jacket, and for the first time Erwin could take in the pale skin, bruised and tainted with blue blemishes and old scars, yet a piece of art in itself. The muscles were near undefined, and despite his short stature his limbs appeared long in the lack of fat or muscle.

“Hurry up,” Levi called. “Take off your pants, let me see that ass Erwin’s been moaning about.”

Armin immediately flushed, wearing a mortified expression, though it faded in face of Erwin’s calm. He opened his pants and took them off, folding them the same as his shirt, and though he obviously had not appeared naked like this to anyone before, he wasted no time taking off his underwear as well.

Levi leaned to the side to look at the ass, and he slapped it with the comment “not bad”, before he leaned back, and noticed Armin’s front. The boy’s cock was half-hard, small in size, with no hair around it.

“Are you really too fresh to have any pubes?” Levi asked as he watched Armin. His brows were furrowed, conflicted about whether he should feel bad or turned on.

“I-I shave, sir,” Armin said, still speaking like he was interrogated.

Thinking of the possible reasons why a virgin would shave was a turn on it itself, but Erwin was not left alone with his thoughts as Armin, in the nude, moved to straddle him. He still had an order to obey.

Armin’s hands were soft and fragile, but as they cupped Erwin’s cheeks they became strong, and help his head still as Armin leant forward and kissed him with desire unparalleled. His lips were soft but their movements firm, as he kissed like Levi had taught him with one demonstration. His tongue, as Erwin let it enter his mouth, was wet and fickle, and he sucked on Erwin’s own as they shared breath and saliva.

His hands were on Armin’s hips, feeling the smooth skin under his own calloused hands. The hip bones seemed fragile, like he could shatter them by applying just a bit more pressure, and the feeling of power made him tighten his grip.

Armin shuddered, suddenly, and he broke the kiss prematurely. Erwin opened his eyes and saw that Levi had gotten tired of waiting, and was standing behind Armin, with his hands on the cadet’s slight waist. His hands travelled downwards over Armin’s lower belly, towards his half hard cock, but Erwin’s eyes were directed at the boy’s face instead. Watching him gasp as a virgin should, and blush indignantly, made for a most erotic view.

Levi quickly reached up his right hand and grabbed at Armin’s hair, pulling his face back. “Armin, you fucked up,” he hissed into the boy’s ear, voice low, seductive, and as cruel as ever. Armin winced at the pain. “That kiss wasn’t good enough.” Though only because it had been interrupted.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Armin replied, face twisted in pain as Levi pulled harder. “Is there any way to right my wrong?”

Levi pulled his head to the side and licked at his neck. Erwin watched how it made the boy shudder in his lap.

“I don’t know,” Levi almost whispered against Armin’s skin. “Erwin, what do you think?” He looked up at Erwin, his eyes full of challenges and a lust directed not at him, but at the inexperienced, willing boy in between them.

“I think I know of a way,” Erwin replied. His hands slid down to grope at the ass he had spent so much time fantasizing about, feeling how soft it was, and smooth to the touch. Probably on reflex, Armin clenched it, but when Levi started to kiss at his neck, nibbling at the supple skin, he moaned, and his body relaxed, easing into the touch.

The moan was what did it. It resonated well with Erwin’s own flesh, and his cock was painfully hard, still behind clothes. Unwilling to stop his administrations of Armin’s behind, as he squeezed and patted, he gave an order instead for Armin to release him. The young cadet’s hands travelled down Erwin’s chest to where his belt was, and he opened the buckle and unzipped his pants. Through a indignant blush he looked into Erwin’s eyes, before he let his hands reach into the commander’s underwear, and pull the hard cock into the open.

Armin stared down at it, having never seen one so large, presumably. It was hardly something to take pride in, but Erwin enjoyed that lustful, yet frightened look on his cadet’s face.

The spell was broken, when Levi looked down over Armin’s shoulder and said: “Like hell you’re fucking him with that thing.” He raised an eyebrow at Erwin. “You want your pretty little Arlert here to be able to at least sit up on a horse, right?”

It was a real issue, Erwin knew. No matter how much preparation, he would no doubt hurt Armin if he did indeed fuck him as much as he wanted to.

Levi kissed Armin’s neck again, and bit down hard, making Armin groan. “But since this is a bet for the both of us… I think I could take his virginity.”

“T-technically,” Armin spoke up, “sex is defined when two sexual organs are in contact.”  Speaking those words, he shuffled up to sit even higher in Erwin’s lap, and rolled his hips forward, causing their cocks to rub against each other. He gasped softly at the contact, but continued: “Speaking in terms of virginity, I would no longer be considered virginal, in either case…”

Levi stroked his hand through Armin’s hair. “And here you claimed to know nothing,” he mused, with an accusing tone. “No matter. You can go about technicalities all you fucking want, I am still gonna fuck your ass.” He trailed two fingers down Armin’s spine towards the cleft of his ass, and Armin, who clung to Erwin’s neck, breathed heavily next to his ear. “Though I’ll be gentle this time.”

“Third drawer,” Erwin told Levi, as he spread Armin’s ass cheeks for the other man. Levi did as he was told, and retrieved a bottle of lubrication from the desk drawer.

Experimentally, Erwin bucked his hips up, causing friction between his cock and Armin’s. Having seated himself so high up, Armin had trapped their cocks pressed hard between his nude body, and Erwin’s clothed one. The heat, and frustration at the lack of friction, was a maddening thing, and Armin rutted against him in retaliation.

A whimpering sound left Armin, his face buried in the curve of Erwin’s neck, when Levi worked a slicked finger inside of him. Erwin’s hands spread his ass cheeks for better access, and he watched Levi tauntingly smirk up at him, before he moved his finger teasingly in and out of the young boy.

When a second finger was added, Armin’s body tensed, so the commander turned his head, and whispered hotly into his ear: “You won’t disappoint us now, will you?”

“N-no sir,” Armin was quick to reply, as he tried to mask his discomfort when Levi entered a third finger. Despite his obvious inexperience, however, his cock was still hard, and Erwin wanted nothing but for Levi to hurry up and fuck the young blonde already.

He had longed to fuck Armin, it was true. But for the next expedition, he could not afford to deal with a handicapped soldier, and from what he knew, labelling the cadet a liability or burden would only be hurtful. This time, in what he hoped would set off a forbidden trend, he would let Levi take him first.  And even if it took longer before he could fit himself inside of Armin, there were other means to have sex.

The fingers were withdrawn, and Levi opened his pants impatiently, pulling out his cock and positioning it against the ass. Erwin’s large hands moved away, and he brought one to hold Armin’s back, and one to grab their cocks, locked between their bodies, as Levi placed his hands on Armin’s hips. Standing between Erwin’s spread knees, he barely had room to move, but his height put him at a favourable position.

“Be ready for it, brat,” Levi said, and Erwin saw him lick his lips.

“I am, sir,” Armin said determinedly. Such simple words took away their only possible way of getting out of a potential political scandal, and Levi thrust himself forward, pushing his cock deep within. Armin groaned, but Erwin took the cue to start moving his hand, giving him something else to focus on.

Armin’s hands were clawed into his shoulders, and his body moved naturally with Levi’s thrusting. Barely did Erwin have to move his hand to create the friction between them, but he bucked his hips up at a steady pace nevertheless, his hand smearing their precum in his hold.

Directly into his ear, Armin was moaning and panting, till Erwin brought his hand from Armin’s neck to his hair, pulling his head back and kissing him fiercely again. His wonderful kiss had been cut short last time, but now he would enjoy Armin to his fullest. The cadet’s moan vibrated through his own body, as Levi must have his prostate, but things like Levi’s own pleasure at taking a virgin were easy to ignore, when kissed breathless by the same boy.

Their tongues pushed against each other without relent, and this time, Armin caved, letting Erwin do as he willed with his open mouth. He consumed Armin as he had wanted to do, and Levi conquered him as he had understood was the best. His pace grew steadily more impatient, as did the friction between Erwin and Armin, whose hard cocks were aching with desire for release. Erwin tried to appease them by moving his hand even faster, but the slippery precum made it hard to keep up, yet Armin kept moving back and forth. He fucked himself on Levi’s cock, jerked himself off with Erwin’s hand, and breathed poorly as he ended his third intense kiss with a wilful moan. He came first, throwing his head back as his back was curved, his seed splashed against the front of the commander’s shirt.

His arching body and climax caused him to clench up around the captain’s cock, and just two more thrusts were all it took as Levi came in second, his forehead pressing against Armin’s hot, naked back  as he did.

Erwin stared at Armin’s dazed, post-orgasm face, and felt the heat of the moment. It brought him over the top, as he jerked off his own cock to the real image in front of him, and like Levi’s seed had made Armin filthy on the inside, Erwin’s own stained his outside. 

It was over, for men their age, but the taste of Armin was so fresh, they both knew there was no way this would be their final time together. Time was a constraint to be loathed, but more time would come, nonetheless, for activities like these.

Levi made a disgusted noise when his spent cock slipped out, and his semen dripped out of Armin, falling to the floor.

“Someone’s gonna have to clean that up,” he stated as he tucked himself into his pants.

“Seeing as,” Erwin started, panting slightly from his orgasm, “it was you who suggested the use of the office, not to mention being responsible for that mess…”

Levi made a disgruntled face, as he went to look through the drawers for washcloth or towels.

Still hugging Erwin’s body tight, Armin was having the hardest time out of them, catching his breath. He was still panting when Levi had found paper to wipe up his own semen, and wipe a blushing Armin’s ass for him.

“I apologize for the mess,” Armin eventually said, when he had detangled himself from Erwin, though still seated on his lap. He was referring to the commander’s state of clothing, most like.

“There are spares in this very office,” Erwin told him. “Don’t worry.”

He didn’t mind keeping Armin there for longer still, but he masked his disappointment when Armin got up, cheeks only slightly red due to his nakedness. The ease with which he had acted, so unlike most virgins Erwin had known previous, was a welcome change in pace.

Levi, whom was leaning against the desk with a blank expression, handed a towel for the cadet. Armin wiped himself as clean as he could, but he did not dress right away.

“Uhm, permission to redress, sir?” he asked them both.

“Granted,” Erwin nodded, though Levi glared at him sideways. But Erwin could be patient, and he wanted Armin some time to think it over, and decide that he wanted more without feeling degraded by them. Though, he thought darkly, he would only expect and accept one answer.

Dressing as efficiently as a soldier should, Armin wasted no time in putting his clothes back on, and almost comically, had it not been for his honest expression, he saluted them once more.

“I am told you’re smart, so it goes without saying that you don’t yap about this, isn’t that so?” Levi asked him with his cold eyes focused on Armin.

“Of course,” Armin replied. “I swear it on my honour as a soldier.”

Levi looked amused, but impressed with the notion, and unmistakably, it was pride which Erwin felt.

“And if we were to summon you again…?” Erwin asked.

“Regardless of the reason, sir, I will come.”

Armin might have said it with a straight face, and he looked so utterly naïve that Erwin realized that he didn’t understood the pun at all, but it was one of the first times he heard Levi actually chuckle.

The laughter served to make Armin dismayed, so Erwin smoothed him, as he said: “That is good to hear. You are dismissed for now. We thank you for your services.”

Armin bowed quickly to hide a blush which wasn’t quite hidden after all, and with every bit of grace he possessed on wobbly legs, he left the room.

Levi lingered in the office even as Erwin changed his shirt, still sitting on the desk, pretending to be interested in the papers there. The silence between them was a sign of Levi’s defeat, Erwin thought, and he was only a bit smug when he sat down by his desk chair again, still feeling the weight of Armin on his thighs.

They continued to say nothing, and Erwin got back to work. Levi did as he commonly liked to do, cleaning and correcting minor flaws he saw around the room. An hour must have passed before he turned towards the door, and stopping right before opening it. “You win,” he admitted over his shoulder. “We won’t even need to bother with Eren.”

Erwin smirked slightly. “I am glad to hear you admit that,” he said.

Levi stared blankly at him. “After all, having a fast-learning whore does have its value.”

“I wouldn’t call him that,” Erwin chastised.

“Because whores get paid?”

“Because I desire more than his body,” Erwin said simply. “And I saw you smirk at his behaviour, and you took him in what I must say were surprisingly gentle ways. If you wish to indulge in him with me again, I would hope you acknowledged his value in more ways than appearance and lust.”

Levi opened the door, and just as he left, he stated: “I called him a young you. I can’t compliment him any more than that.”

Erwin remained staring at the door after Levi shut it softly, thinking of the depths of those words. Day in and day out, he faced criticism from allies and political enemies, soldiers, advisors and angry villagers and nobles. This day, however, he had been appreciated more than once.

 To think, he thought with a bemused smile, three bottles of wine had been all the strategy he had needed. Now the plan to take two lovers as one had finally started. He had a good feeling that he would enjoy every part of its progression.


End file.
